All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (May 1985) Part 1
(As they recover, the dog sighs in relief, turning to the hidden kitten) * Patou: Phew. He-he. Hey...hey, boy... (motioning) we were THIS close. Oh, that flashlight biz was (points to his head) swift thinking on your part. * (Patou eventually looks at the hidden kitten, lifting part of the curtains) * Patou: What's your name, little fella? * Edmond: Edmond. * (He comes out of his hiding spot) * Edmond: Is he gone? * Patou: Yes, he's gone, but he'll be back and he won't be alone, that coward. (motioning) I would've whopped him if I have had my shoes tied. But you know sometimes, shoes is harder than dried dog food. * (He shows his untied shoes to him) * Edmond: Whatcha wearing shoes for? * Patou: Bunions. I have a load of bunions; (clicks his feet) And their shoes help my feet. * Edmond: (stands up) Here, let me show you how to tie them. * (Just then, as Edmond reaches for the laces, he gasps in horror, noticing his arms furry) * Edmond: (backs away) Jeepers! (looks at himself) I'm all furry! * Patou: Well, kittens are furry. * Edmond: But...but I'm a little boy. * (As Edmond turns around, he looks at the mirror, meowing like a kitten) * Edmond: (gulps/shocked) Did that come out of me? (gasping) I-I'm a cat! He turned me into a cat! (pounces to Patou's snout) Help me! Do something! I can't be a cat! I'm a boy! What have I done? What have I done?! * Patou: (pats him) Alright, steady boy. Keep your pants on. * (Edmond notices himself without clothing, yelping a bit while covering himself. The kitten looks concerned, covering himself before going behind the broken mirror. He swiftly grabs the doll his size with clothing, pulling it behind. Edmond, now wearing the toy coon hat with light brown pioneer shirt, comes out from behind the mirror. The former boy looks at himself in the mirror, but notices himself licking his arm, swiftly removing himself) * Edmond: Yuck. (turns to him) What am I doing here? I'm licking myself. * (The kitten starts sniffing a bit, starting to get on all fours, ready to head to where the voice is heard) * Voice: Patou? Patou! * Patou: (turns back) I'm in here! * (They look at the bare window while the voice continues) * Voice: Oohhhh.... * (Then, up climbs what seems to be the mouse with glasses from before, now wearing the raincoat) * Peepers: (shivering) According... * (She looks at her compass as she continues. As she continues, the kitten smirks, going close to the mouse) * Peepers: To my calculations, this can't possibly be the city. (looks at it) Let's see...36 7 South East. Huh. 36 by 77; or is it 37 by 6? * (He crawls toward dangerously close to where Peepers is. The boy pounces near Peepers as she notices, shrieking and ducking down. Patou only laughs a bit, climbing up to where Edmond is) * Patou: (looks outside) It's alright, Peepers. It's Edmond. (pats him) He's a niiiiice kitty. * Edmond: (frowns) I'm a boy! I almost ate a mouse. I must be crazy. * (The mouse girl climbs back up, frowning before speaking to him) * Peepers: You bet your sweet whiskers. * (She twangs one of the whiskers a bit) * Edmond: (touches his whiskers) Wow. * (Just then, in comes many farm animals) * Random Animal: Heh, ain't no city around here. * (The bunny named Minnie and pig named Stuey look concerned) * Stuey: Ooh, despair. * (Edmond twirls from the rushing crowd before almost falling off the tree) * Patou: Hey you, (shows his lace) aren't you gonna tie my shoes? * Edmond: (looks down) I can't. I can't help anybody. I'm too little. (looks at himself) I'm a scrawny fur-ball runt. * (He gasps, realizing as he looks out the broken window) * Edmond: Mum and dad won't even recognize me. (shouts) MUM! DAD!! HEEELLLPPP!!! * (Thunder smashes with Edmond yelping, the chicks hiding with their mother, and Stuey with Minnie holding each other with the pig chattering a bit in fear. The boy kitten looks down, shaking his head with a tear in his eye) * Edmond: Oh, Chanticleer... * Patou: What? * Edmond: If he doesn't come back and crow, the sun won't ever shine again. And the rain will keep coming down and the water will get higher and higher until we all drown. * (At that moment, Edmond is squirted by a familiar black-feathered bird in scuba goggles with air breather as he arrives while Edmond falls onto his new friends) * Snipes: Wowie, wow, wow, wow, wow. Are we close, are we near the city? * (He jumps down, trying to dry himself) * Snipes: Us magpies are just made for the city. C'mon already, hurry up. * (The mouse girl with rain gear off places down a map, glancing at it) * Peepers: We're not looking for the city. We're looking for Chanticleer. * Snipes: Well, he's in the city, isn't he? * (He removes his goggles, letting some water out) * Edmond: (gasping) Then he IS in the city. * Snipes: (fixes himself) Girl. They think they know everything. (motioning) Why don't you run home? Be a mouse wife? Make cheese? * (She angrily flings the map off, making his face scrunched up by it) * Peepers: (frowns) Snipes, you think you're no superior. * Snipes: Superior. Nice going. * (He removes himself from the map as she smirks smugly) * Peepers: My lisp isolates and elevates me and makes me (posing) a rare specimen. * Snipes: (frowns) Ah, this is flipping garbage. (mimicking) Toot toot. Ha-ha-ha. * Peepers: (frowns) Ooh, you! OOHHHH!!!! * Patou: (pulls them apart) Pipe down, you two. * Edmond: The story's true. You all left him and he went away. * (The farm animals look down) * Patou: You're right, son. We done wrong and that's why we're searching for the city. We have to find Chanty and apologize. * Chick #1: Well, he'll forgive us. * Chick #2: Come home. * Chicks: And raise the sun. * Edmond: (grins) Well, I know where the city is. (looks at Peepers) I've been there lots of times as a boy. * Snipes: (confused) A boy? * Edmond: Before that big owl (pounces to him) turned me into a cat. * Stuey: (shocked) Owl? (snorts) Owl! * Peepers: (pulls his sleeve) Edmond. Would you take us to the city? * Edmond: (looks down) I can't. * (He sits down near a yarn ball) * Edmond: Look at me. I'm a cat. No, a little kitty. What have I done? * (He hits the yarn ball with the mouse going on top, rolling it a bit) * Peepers: I can do lots of facts and I'm a lot smaller than you. * (She jumps on the boy's belly) * Peepers: (pulls his whiskers) And furthermore, (sing-song) I could forgive you for being a cat if you could take us to the city. * (She snaps the whiskers back at him) * Peepers: Of course, if you were a fraidy cat. * Edmond: (frowns) I'm not afraid. * (Snipes, however, looks outside as he speaks) * Snipes: Hey, guys. * Peepers: Oh, a scaredy cat. * Edmond: Me afraid? * Snipes: (concerned) Hey, guys. * Patou: (to Peepers) Lay off the boy. * (Snipes looks concerned as he turns around) * Snipes: Hey, guys. * Edmond: Alright, hold on! I'm not afraid of anything! * (Edmond climbs up Patou's back, holding Peepers) * Edmond: I'll take you to the city and find Chanticleer. * (Patou laughs with delight) * Edmond: And bring him home to save dad and mum at the farm. * Crowd: YAY!! * (Snipes places on his goggles with snorkel as he speaks) * Snipes: Er, uh, hope you can swim, guys. * (Just as he dives in the water, the water rushes in the room, flooding it) * Edmond: OH, DEAR!!! * (Snipes is rushed inside before he flies with the group splashing in the walls. The bird flying yelps in fear. Edmond climbs on pieces of furniture that float) * Edmond: We don't have to swim. We go by boat. * (He climbs on an opened chest and coughs as he says that) * Peepers: Ooh. (grabs her hat) This is serious. * (The ones on the bed climb on the mattress with Patou's group showing the flashlight) * Patou: Peepers. You'll need this if these owls return. * (He climbs in the chest with some of the group climbing in the mattress) * Stuey: Owls? Owls?! * Peepers: (shoves the flashlight) Here. * Stuey: OWLS!! * (The mouse swiftly climbs to the chest) * Peepers: I'm sticking with you. * Patou: Well fellas, this is it. * (Edmond gulps) * Snipes: The City! The lights, the chicks, the food. * (As the others watch Edmond's group depart, the boy kitten waves) * Edmond: Farewell! Good luck with the owls!! * (The crowd shouts and waves a farewell as they are gone. As they are gone, the pig yelps in fear) * Stuey: Owls? Ooh. * (He holds the flashlight close as the light flickers a bit)